An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel has obvious advantages, such as self-luminescence, low power consumption, no visual dead angle, fast response, high contrast, and the like, over a liquid crystal display panel, and thus is considered to be the mainstream development trend of future display panels.
At present, most of the OLED display panels on the market mainly realize single-sided display. In many cases (e.g., in cases of digital signage, electronic communication equipment, cash register facility, inquiry facility, advertising facility at public places such as an exhibition hall and the like), it is often required that two persons can view a displayed screen at two opposite sides of a display panel at the same time. However, a double-sided display device in the prior art has a complicated structure, a high cost, and a single function. Thus, how to develop a double-sided display device with high integration has become a technical problem to be solved urgently.